nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Vaida
'Vaida '''is a boss character, and later a playable character, in ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a brutal general of Bern, who ends up deserting after a disastrous attack on Eliwood's army. Profile From what can be told from an ex-comrade, Heath, she is a former commander of Bern, indicating her high rank as a Wyvern Lord. She was known as the "Dragon Fang General" and said to be stronger than the Wyvern Generals. Vaida lost her honor and rank of commander after a Bern general concocted a fake rebellion to enhance his military prestige. Vaida and Heath's unit (which, in a support conversation with Heath, she calls "Vaida's Raiders") was ordered to kill the so-called rebels, who were actually unarmed peasants. Instead of carrying out orders, they attempted to stop the slaughter of innocents; for this, the whole unit was condemned to death by hanging for treason. Vaida ordered the rest of her unit to flee to Lycia while she stayed behind as a decoy; it was in the subsequent fight that she received the scar on her face. She wandered aimlessly until she fell in service with the Black Fang. Though she has great disdain from many of the veterans of the Black Fang, Ursula, a valkyrie of the Four Fangs in particular, who secretly aided the party in defeating Vaida by giving them a Hammerne staff, she was an interesting specimen to Sonia and Nergal. When it came time to confront Eliwood, Hector, and their companions, Nergal augmented her Spear with his magic, hoping that the ruthless knight would slay the lords. They were mistaken, however, as Vaida quickly tired of the battle and retreated. For her incompetence, she was demoted by Sonia, but was not dealt the Fang's Judgment for she was not an official Black Fang member. If she survived her encounter with the lords, she returns later on in Chapter 27/29: Cog of Destiny, leading a division of Wyvern Riders. Whether she expected to run into Eliwood and the group again was unknown, but she engages them in an instant. Either Eliwood or Hector, however, speaks with the enraged Wyvern Lord telling her about how they saved Zephiel. Vaida, still loyal to Bern, joins the party because of a sense of debt. After Nergal and his morphs are slain, Vaida returns to Bern to secretly aid the newly crowned King Zephiel. Heath can accompany her if they get an A in supports. Her Wyvern is called Umbriel. Despite her serving Zephiel, she is not seen at his side during the War on Bern (FE6). She may have tried supporting Zephiel from the shadows, or the rumors of her death at the end may have been true, she may have even been killed before the war or during it (but not in a battle that the game shows). Either way, it is unknown what really happened to her. In early versions of The Blazing Blade Vaida was Heath's sister. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Bosses